losthejourneyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Station7
Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 (November 5th 2009 to November 17th 2009) 1000 articles maybe someday. one can only dream. --Lostienumberone 20:08, November 17, 2009 (UTC) 24, why? -- 03:29, November 18, 2009 (UTC) hey buddy sorry i havent been working on the site, Ive been really busy lately. But I still have been reading your stories. GOOD stuff! It is getting a little confusing with all the new characters all the time though. Oh well. --Lostienumberone 11:44, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Wow The only Lengendary Founder on the Dino wiki doesn't have 1236 edits, im impressed. :)--ADK46 04:06, November 26, 2009 (UTC) admin hey I made you an administrator. Enjoy. --Lostienumberone 09:29, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Not smart That's really not smart lostienumberone, now do you have to wait for season 2 until 2010! If you change it back, then will there more stories, but it's really not smaet from you. Why ddi you remove me in Administrators list?--Station7 15:14, December 10, 2009 (UTC) IP blocked? show --Station7 18:04, December 10, 2009 (UTC) because I saw that you were stealing all your stories from LOSTman1234 on the other wiki. Thats really not cool station7. I feel like a fool. --Lostienumberone 19:23, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I'm not doing that, please me make me free. That it has the same name, dioesn't mean that I'm steal things. I don't even know who that guy is. I want making more stories.--Station7 19:39, December 11, 2009 (UTC) You don't have to feel yourself as a fool, because I don't steal anything. Please make me free!!!--Station7 19:41, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Why would I steal something? This is nonsense.--Station7 19:44, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Look at my user page, you can write my own LOST - story--Station7 19:45, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I'm innocent.--Station7 19:45, December 11, 2009 (UTC) You delete for a month for nothing. I know that you're a smart guy, so make me free, otherwise it's waiting for stories and where can I find his stories?--Station7 19:48, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I'm angry and I want coming back, otherwise it's waiting until 2010 that LOST: The Journey's first season is ready. I don't think that you want that.--Station7 19:50, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Hey lostienumberone filled me in on what you've been doing. I'm hurt and saddened by your lies and deciet. I'm also hurt that you didn't include me on the administrator page you made. I'm not lying for the 3rd time. Yoú don't even know what I write. Are you angry of me, because I 'steal'things, ehat I'm not doing!--Station7 15:50, December 15, 2009 (UTC) i KNOW your lying because ive seen the same stories on another website. I think I might continue the story myself but write it ALL ALONE without stealing from somebody else.-- 18:27, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I'm not lying you don't listen to me, you are stupid people include Lostienumberone and Awesmelost.--Station7 18:33, December 16, 2009 (UTC) What is the name of that site? Nobody gives it to me, because you don't listen.--Station7 18:34, December 16, 2009 (UTC) You're the greatets loosers in my life. Get a life guys.--Station7 18:39, December 16, 2009 (UTC) If there is someone stealing then it's you.--Station7 18:48, December 16, 2009 (UTC)